


【龙龄】占有（双性转试水）

by lupinus_Mus



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus_Mus/pseuds/lupinus_Mus
Summary: 双性转！不喜勿入





	【龙龄】占有（双性转试水）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转！  
> 不喜勿入

张九龄第一次在王九龙家留宿。洗完澡后的两人带着水汽钻进被窝。

王九龙长手长脚，让张九龄背对着自己，把整个人圈在怀里，手也不知是有意还是无意，搭在张九龄的胸上。

张九龄的胸不大，但很软，王九龙一只手刚好可以完全握住。绵软的胸在王九龙的大手里被揉捏成各种形状，能清晰得感受到小巧的乳头在她手下逐渐挺立。她用食指和中指夹住乳头，向外拉扯，痛感和快感迫使张九龄弓起了腰。

隔着衣服已经不能满足王九龙，她的手从T恤宽松的下摆钻进去。顺着胸划到平坦的小腹，再到胯骨，手指一勾，挑起内裤的边又松手，松紧打在皮肉上，发出啪嗒清脆的声音，隔着被子又闷闷得传到两个人耳朵里。

手继续往下，隔着内裤摸到张九龄双腿中间的软肉。同为女生，对对方的身体构造也格外熟悉，王九龙轻车熟路摸到闭合的花缝，手指顺着缝隙上下滑动，到下端的凹陷处还不忘微微一按。

张九龄没有拒绝也没有迎合，只是在王九龙怀里一动不动，任她摆布。王九龙感受到怀里人儿轻轻的颤栗，内裤也在她的动作下被洇湿了一小块。

王九龙的手指灵活得挑开内裤边，无需引导就在缝隙中找到微硬的阴蒂，大拇指轻轻搓揉，中指在穴口轻轻得刺戳。

“龄龄，你好湿...“，王九龙在张九龄耳边低喃。热气喷薄在耳朵上让张九龄浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，她也不明白为什么楠楠也是女生撩起人来却毫不逊色。

大抵是因为污言秽语的刺激，滑腻的体液分泌得更多了，手指进出的也更顺利。未经人事的张九龄格外敏感，保守的她平时也很少自己做这些事，很快便被王九龙带到了顶端。

王九龙感受到她在自己怀里逐渐紧绷，然后又在一刹那放松，花缝一收一缩得夹着她探进去的半截手指，内里涌出热液，几乎沾湿了半个手掌。

“啊......“突如其来的快感让张九龄压抑不住娇喘，声音从嗓子眼儿溢出，她瞬间觉得害羞极了，僵硬的把头埋进怀里想把自己蜷缩成一团。

王九龙抽回湿腻的手指，故意含在嘴里发出啧啧的声音，

“姐姐好甜......”

张九龄羞得都快哭了，她庆幸自己背对着王九龙，人看不见自己通红的脸颊。

王九龙假装没注意到张九龄的害羞，吻了吻她的后颈，用双臂把她禁锢在怀里，背部和自己的胸口紧紧贴合。

“姐姐睡吧，晚安。”


End file.
